Help
by MusicLOVEPainter
Summary: ///Taito/// Yamato and Tai used to be friends, but now they aren't. Yamato is now being stalked and needs Tai's help, will he help poor Yama? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Please

**A/N: Um...Taito ficcy here and if you read the memo on it, you know what it is about. If you didn't, I'm sure little Yama can explain.**

* * *

**Help**

Life was great, until Dad sent me to summer camp. I was in my seventeenth year and I was about to be separated from my _best friend._

"But _Dad_!"

"No buts Yamato," he said with a firm voice.

"Why _camp_, though?"

"It's the only way to get you to concentrate on anything other than Tai or your band!"

"Dad! Please? I mean I'm not going to make any friends and I'll be all _alone_. Do you want me to cut myself?"

"No and you will not. Go to summer camp or get out."

An hour later I called Tai. He was with this idea much more than he should have been.

"I think it'll be good for you. I'm going to soccer camp, so you would be alone anyways. All of the D-Destined are either at camp or in America."

"So? I mean wouldn't you rather have me here, ready to cook for you when you got back?"

"I really think you should go. No more discussing this Yamato."

We hung up and that was when life became hell. I was standing in front of the bus that would take me away from Tai for my whole summer. I turned to Tai and hugged him tightly.

"Please? Don't make me go Tai," I pleaded.

"Get on the bus, Yamato," he smiled slyly.

He turned me around and shoved me forward. When I got off the bus, a boy came up to me. He had blond hair and dark brown eyes.

He stuck his hand out in front of him and smiled, "I'm Luke, you?"

"Ishida, Yamato Ishida," I shook his hand.

"You should join me and my buddies in cabin eleven."

"Okay?"

Weeks later I came to like this camp with my new friends Luke, Tyler, and Damien. They were kind about bathroom time. I got their shower credits because I was more obsessed with hygiene than they were. I also got my first letter from Tai at soccer camp.

"Ooo, Yamato has a secret admirer from soccer camp," Luke sand when he came with the mail.

"Give it here!"

I ripped it from his hands and he mumbled, "You should read it to us."

I opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Yamato, _

_I really like this place! My friends here are all from Okinawa and they love your band! How cool, right? I tell them things about you, like the time where you screamed about the rat in the locker room, do you remember that?_

_One of them has a mega-crush on you, but I told him I wouldn't tell you his name. I miss you Yamato, do you miss me? Is camp good? Are your friends nice? Do you even _have_ friends? Mail me; I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Forever yours,_

_Yamagi Taichi_

Luke laughed at the end, Tyler mumbled to himself, and Damien said he was from Okinawa. We had a good time thinking about what to write back.

"No! Close it with the forever yours!

"No, with love you babe!"

The letter went something like this:

_Hey Tai,_

_Camp is good, my friends are nice here. They wanted me to tell you they think you're drop dead sexy (even though they don't know what you look like). I miss you too. Life is hard without you, but I'm going to have to get used to it huh?_

_I gave in a long time ago about the way I felt for guys, do you remember that? But now, they make me question my sexuality. God, I miss you sooo much. Life is hard and all, but I don't miss the city nights._

_I love you,_

_Ishida Yamato_

I wondered endlessly about what Tai was writing back, but I finally got my answer.

_Yamato,_

_You know I've never been good at this. I hate to do this but it's in your best interest to take my letter very seriously. This is so difficult to put into words and I know you are going to hurt. Just take a deep breath and continue reading._

_Yamato, we can't be friends anymore. I didn't care that you liked guys, but me? I would give you an explanation, but I feel like it would just be an excuse as to why you aren't worthy or something. Don't ever think that I hate you, because I don't._

_Sorry,_

_Tai_

I called Hiro, my band's guitarist and told him everything. He had good news though. Our band got selected for the Tokyo Draft. It was important to us and our band was going to be really famous. Hiro, Kazuki, the drummer, Nobuki, the other guitarist, and Shin, the bassist, were going to be out to get me in a day.

The next day, they came out with a camera man and the Tokyo Draft reporter.

"Hello, Mr. Ishida. I'm Mr. Riodan and I want to interview your band."

"Sure," I smiled at him, through the heartbreak.

"Will you tell us just how important this is for your band?"

"Well, it has been the biggest thing we ever dreamed of. I'm totally psyched to be picked to possibly be signed!"

The whole band broke out into laughter, probably just to make me feel better. I think Mr. Riodan was dumbfounded that we could laugh so easily. He didn't ask more questions, he just watched me hug the guys from my cabin and get in the car. I sat next to Kazuki who was more than willing to let me sit on his lap if I had too.

_2 years later~_

This is the present-day, my name is Yamato Ishida and I'm famous. In two days, I'll be on the radio, in four, the news, and in six? Probably a surprise concert. Oh, by the way, I'm also being stalked.

Not just any kind of stalking, this guy _freaks_ me _out_. He never approaches me or even says anything, but I can _hear_ him…in my head. He says things like 'Poor Yamato, so alone', it is so scary. I've told the agency but they won't give a body guard other than the _one_ that protects our band.

I had to escape from that place….Where else was I supposed to go? The only logical person that would help me was Tai. And here I am, standing on his doorstep. He's a famous soccer player after these years and he lives in a mansion. I have my luggage now and I'm going to ring that bell, watch, I'll press that button and Tai will come running to my arms.

I pushed _Ding-Dong_

A moment later, he was there, glaring at me like I was someone who wasn't close to him at all. I knew a lot about him. Just not anymore. He shut the door in my face and I saw him walk towards a room that had white curtains.

I walked up to the window and said, "Please Tai, I'm not safe anywhere. I'm in trouble…I need help."

* * *

**This chapter is 1,190 words long by itself! WOW! I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Just keep checking for it, because I'll be writing!**


	2. Never Safe

Second chappie!!!!!

Um...I made a mistake with names, so I fixed it! Thanks for pointing it out PhantomBoo!

I still don't own Digimon. You would know if I did.

* * *

I heard him walking, but to where? The door made a click sound and it opened.

"Trouble?"

His voice didn't sound concerned and I didn't dare look at his face, "Yes," I squeaked.

"Get in."

I picked up my bag and walked into his house. I missed seeing him, but I was afraid if I looked at him, I would make another mistake. I didn't look at him.

"Stay here," he instructed before he walked away.

When he came back he motioned for me to follow him. I stayed behind him and followed him to a room where a makeshift bed was made-up in the center of the room. Nothing adorned the room, the floor was made of hardwood, and the only light was from the window.

"I missed you," I whispered.

He didn't respond, just stood there. I turned and looked at him. His face was facing the floor and I could tell he was biting his lip, "I missed you too, Yamato."

I dropped my bag and hugged him. He was reluctant to hug me back, but he lightly put his arms around me. We stayed like that for a short time before the bell rang. He let go of me instantly and dashed to the door.

"Takumi!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

Who is Takumi?

I couldn't make out what they were saying and I figured Tai didn't exactly want me showing up out of nowhere. I heard footsteps and decided to pull out my ipod and listen to Takahiro's new song. He was weird like Izzy. He would record himself singing and playing guitar and somehow get it on my ipod.

"_Hey Yama. This is that song I promised you._

_I was here, waiting…_

_Waiting like you told me to."_

"Yamato!"

I looked up at Tai; standing beside him was a man with black hair. He was toned like Tai.

"_Did I deserve the hate?_

_This terrible fate._

_Pick up my pieces and put me together again._

_I'll never be complete…"_

"What?"

"I was trying to introduce you to my buddy Takumi."

"Hi," he smirked and nodded.

I sighed and shook the weirdo's hand. His grip was firm and I felt his other hand brush against my side.

"Um… Tai? Where exactly is your bathroom?"

"Go down the hallway, third door to the left. Why, what's wrong Yama?"

My heart stopped, he called me Yama! The old nickname he came up with years ago! "Nothing's wrong, I just haven't gone since I got off the plane."

I abruptly cut off the handshake with Mr. Touchy-Feely. I walked down the hall, glad to escape him. I heard them walking towards another room and I could hear Takumi saying, "He is so into me, don't you think Taichi?"

Tai said something that I couldn't understand. He said something that the freak must've liked, because I could _hear_ him smile when he said, "I knew it."

I walked out of the bathroom and found Tai and Takumi in the kitchen. I noticed they were sitting down at the bar, "I can start cooking," I said when they wouldn't turn around.

Tai looked back at me with wide eyes, "Cook? For me? Are you sure?!" he looked surprised.

"I'm positive."

I glanced at Takumi who smirked when I looked up. I recognized him from somewhere. Where was it? I walked into his cooking area and went to the fridge. Nothing much… I could make……his favorite!

Chopsuey.

After hours in Tai's kitchen, I finally finished. They came in and out of the kitchen with bottles of liquor, but it didn't bother me. When you're a rock star, your life is sex, drugs, and alcohol. I set plates up for all there of us.

I walked to the dinning area carrying three plates. Takumi was drunk off his ass and Tai was slightly wobbly, Tai could hold his liquor. That was always a mega-turn on for me. I set the food in front of them and the woofed it down like animals.

I left Takumi and Tai alone after dinner. That guy made me extremely nervous. I knew him, not from Tai's soccer team, that would be too obvious. I knew him from first-hand experience. Somewhere close.

It hit me.

This guy was one of the stalkers from a year ago! A group of guys had stalked our band and almost raped our drummer. How could I forget?!

I ran into the room they were in.

"Tai!"

"Oh, hey Yamato. Takumi has to leave."

"Oh...," I should've spoken up.

After the door closed, I couldn't help myself.

"So, what exactly is Takumi to you?"

"A teammate on the soccer team for Odaiba's main soccer group."

"Oh, so he's nothing special in your book?"

"Well, he isn't my best friend who just so happens to be blond and blue-eyed."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I really did miss you. I don't know why I overreacted to your letter. It wasn't much. I'm over it, really. Can we just start over Yama?"

"Yes. Yes we can start over. I missed you way too much to say no!"

I ran to hug him and we stayed like that for a decent time frame. After we separated, we said goodnight to each other and went to the separate bedrooms. When I sat down on the make-shift bed, I realized that the window could be seen out of just with me sitting on the bed. The surroundings were beautiful; I was surprised I didn't notice them when I was at his doorstep.

Eventually, I fell asleep. Now, I really regret not asking Tai if I could sleep with him instead. At around 2 a.m., my room was dark and hardly any light was coming in. I woke up due to the light change; I wish I would have stayed asleep. I sat up and looked at the window only to see _him_.

That freak had followed me to Tai's house.

_Hello Yamato. Did you miss me? Do you want to know your future?_

Fire appeared all around me and I could see Tai trying to attack someone. The flames engulfed him and whoever he was fighting.

"_Stop_!" I screamed out, "Tai! Help me!"

I snapped my eyes shut and didn't open them until someone was shaking me. My first instinct was to attack who was touching me, but I saw Tai instead. He grabbed me into a hug. He sat tightly holding me until I stopped shaking.

_Yamato._

"Matt, what happened?"

_Poor little Yamato. He won't ever love you._

"Stop," I mumbled, "Get out of my head. He loves me!" I whispered.

"Yama? What's happening?"

_You're wrong Yamato. He hates you and you know he does._

"He loves me!" I shouted.

"Who loves you?!"

I looked at Tai. How long had he been talking to me? What was I saying?

"Tai?" I touched his face.

"Yama, who loves you? Who's in your head?"

"You love me, right?"

He was silent, "Of course Yama."

"_He's_ here."

Tai pushed me down and ran into another room. He came back and looked at me, "Stay here. If you see him again, yell for me," he had a bat in his hand.

I nodded and he vanished. I heard him screaming out 'who's there?' every few seconds. Tai eventually came back inside and grabbed my wrist and pulled me harshly into another room. It was Tai's room. He shoved me in the room and motioned for me to lay down on the bed.

"You're safe now," he mumbled incoherently.

"You _are_ going to stay here, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't leave you for a million dollars," he hugged me and I realized he still had the bat.

I laid down on Tai's bed and wanted nothing more than to never wake up to another nightmare.

I was never safe.

* * *

How's that for a second chapter? Not as good as I planned, but still good in my opinion. I've noticed that I listen to really depressing songs when I write this story. I even edited this. Not much, but I did.

Review!


	3. Find My Help

Um…Like I said, I didn't really like the last chapter as much. Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites. I really appreciate the support. Honestly. My own friends don't support my writing! So, it means a lot to me when you review nice things! People in friggin' Qatar read this! P.S. I re-read the last chapter and realized I didn't put the most important part in! GASP! So, now it's updated, read it!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Digimon.**Sadly.

Enjoy Yama's psycho life!

I woke with a start.

I was in Tai's arms.

He was asleep.

Then, I remembered, that freak was still looking for me. He was still out there, waiting, watching… he just knew! Everything I did, he knew. It freaked me out. To the point where my (former or recent?)best friend had to hold me in my sleep.

How sad is _that_?

I squirmed silently out of Tai's arms and rolled over. Shifting my weight until I got up, I heard Tai mumble incoherently. I giggled, how often do you find out your best friend still talks in his sleep? I got off of the bed and walked casually down the steps.

Time for a house tour. I needed to know where everything was, because I'm strange like that. I walked down two steps and stopped.

_Yamato_

I was silent. The whole house was silent.

_What are you doing, Yamato?_

"Go away," I whispered.

I got no response. Thank the Gods. I was shaking, I could feel it. My foot came off the step and missed the next one down.

My world was falling. I hit my head and I tried to roll into a position where I couldn't hit it again. Thank the Gods once again that Tai's stairs weren't long. I felt myself just stop. The steps ended and I was lying on the floor.

"All the angels in Heaven! What the," I muttered feeling my head.

No bump _yet_. It hurt like a bitch! Ugh, I hate it when I'm such a klutz. But…he's still watching me.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered while still lying on the floor.

No response.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

I sat up bolt right and looked at Tai who was at the top of the steps.

"I just kind of fell," I murmured.

"You fell?" he was being sarcastic now, "Wow and I'm the king of the castle, what happened?"

"I heard him again."

"That sick bastard! I'll kill him," Tai said harshly.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, but your buddy Takumi is a freak."

"_What_?"

"You heard me! I hate him! He almost raped Jiro, if it weren't for Takahiro, he'd be dead!"

"Get the fuck out! Why do you lie about shit?! You probably aren't even being stalked! Get you shit and leave!"

I did what I was told to do. I didn't fight Tai because I knew the truth about everything. He would soon find out himself. Takumi was betraying him and Tai would have to figure it out the hard way. All because I wasn't believable anymore.

I picked up my things, walked out the front door, and walked to the nearest bus station.

_I thought he loved you._

The voice teased me, but I wouldn't let it phase me today.

_Yamato. I love you. You can always come back to me._

"Shut up."

_Wouldn't it be nice if Tai said that?_

"Go away."

"Matt? Is that really you?"

I turned and looked at whoever was calling me. It just so happened to be one person who always made me feel good, Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

* * *

Sora took me back to her place and we sat on her couch.

"So tell me about everything," she smiled.

"Life's been good besides two things."

"What's that?"

She was troubled, "Tai hates me and I have a stalker."

"First, why does Tai hate you? And second, what?"

"He hates me because I don't like his friend Takumi. And my stalker is beyond scary. I haven't told Tai, but I can hear him. I can't just hear him like I can hear you, but he's in my head."

She was quiet for a moment, "Yamato, you need help."

I had always needed help, whether it was getting over my mother's death, my abondonment issues, or my stalker, I had always needed professional help. I guess I'll be getting some now that Sora knows.

"I need a place to stay."

"You can stay here," she stroked my hair, "You're always welcome with me and...," she stopped.

"You and who?"

She pulled up her shirt. A bump was showing on her stomach, "Sora, what...I mean when?"

"I got pregnant a little less than two months ago, but I'm having the baby."

"Wow, you're brave."

"This isn't about me, it's about you. You need help and you're getting some whether you want it or not!"

I wanted it.

* * *

It's a short chapter because I'm being lazy. Sorry. I know it's bad, but deal. I'm going to introduce a new character in the next chapter. This was the breaking point. I just needed him to get to Sora and find help and then the story could take off. I hope you keep reading!


	4. Help The Needless

Um..... The bottom is Yamato's dream. Thought I would clarify for you. I will upload the next chapter soon... I hope. You see, my computer got a virus and my internet was down...so now I can upload chapters and stuff! Thanks for reading.

* * *

Wow. Sora really meant I could stay. She let me have this huge room in her house. She wouldn't tell me what she did for a living, but it was a pretty decent job for how big her house is.

She only let me put my things in the room before we had to go for a walk.

"If we want to get you help, we need to start here," Sora smiled, holding a book.

"What is it?"

"A physic book. It has names of all the physics in town. Maybe someone can help us."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

"Well, considering that you can hear this man in your head, I would say a physic is best."

I nodded and she randomly flipped through the book. She looked at me and grabbed my hand and put a finger randomly on the page. I looked at where my finger was; Keri Milaca….

Sora took me to Keri-san's house and she politely knocked on the door. A middle aged woman answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Sora stepped up, "I'm Sora, and this is Yamato. We have a problem I believe you can solve."

"Come in strangers."

We walked in the house and we were seated on a couch. Keri-san sat across from us on a chair. She looked at Sora and shook her head; then she looked at me.

"What is the problem Yamato?"

I looked at Sora who nodded, "I can hear a voice. It's not just a voice, he's been following me and I can't get him out of my head."

Keri nodded. She looked at Sora, "You can't hear him. It is just Yamato."

"Yes."

I looked at Keri, "Keri-san is there anything you can do?"

"This is only heard of in legends. My experience does not go so far and vast."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"Do not fret child, I will tell you the legends."

Sora and I nodded.

"Long ago, people believed that certain people were gifted with the power of the Gods. These people heard the voices of the Gods and punished or flourished people who were spoken of. Later, people believed that a 'speaker' could only tell a 'hearer' that he or she could punish in the name of God. No one believes these legends."

I was worried, "Does that mean…that this isn't real?"

"I'm not the judge of that."

"Yes you are!" my voice was raising octaves, "Please help me!"

I had gotten off the couch in a desperate attempt at getting Keri to help me. She looked at me. There was not a hint of caring in her eyes.

_Haha Yamato. She can't help you anyways._

My eyes widened, "Go away."

"Yamato?" Keri.

"Matt?" Sora.

_Yamato, people are speaking to you. But, I don't like that Keri…maybe you should deliver 'divine' punishment on her._

"Shut up! Get out of my head!"

I closed my eyes. I gripped my head and squatted to the floor. Putting my knees to my chest and pushing on my head, I felt it pulsing.

_Yamato. Stop that at once. What would Takahiro think?_

"SHUT UP!"

My face stung. I looked up and saw Keri standing over me. She had just slapped me.

"Get a hold of yourself! He can only get to you if you let him! Fight!"

_You can't fight me. You know that._

I continued to stare at Keri. My eyes watered, "How?" I whispered.

"Believe in yourself young Yamato. You have people you love. Lean on them for support. Love is stronger than any evil."

_No it's not. Yamato, you know that for a fact. Did love save your mother from that car crash? Did love save Jiro in that nasty alley? What about you Yamato? Did love ever bring you anything but pain?_

"It's brought me Tai, Sora, Mimi, Jou, it's brought all my friends together."

_Lies. The Digi-Destined brought all your friends together. Love has given you nothing. Listen to me Yamato. I'm here and you will listen!_

"Keri, I can't fight him."

"Then leave, and don't come back until you have the conviction to stand up to him."

Sora picked my arm up and escorted me out the door. She didn't utter a word even when we got home. She just walked to her room. I did the same and decided on putting my things into the drawers. I picked up my metallic blue guitar.

I strummed a tune, "Bring the welcome sign and pick up my pieces. Let's go home and wait for my arrival. Hey, don't break me; I need a girl like you. Things can't always go our way, but life will be corrected. Love can see us through."

I put the guitar down, knowing I couldn't continue singing my favorite song Takahiro had written for me. I cried and put my palms over my eyes, like maybe it would stop me. Tai I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. Please be my friend again.

Love is useless in any form I think of it in.

I need to talk to Takahiro…

I picked my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed '2'.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Yummy cakes, what's shaking?"

"**Hey Yama. Nothing's happening out here. Hey, Jiro and Ken want to know if we can do a dance number."**

"Yeah. That sounds like fun..."

"**Everything okay Yama?"**

"I'm fine…maybe I should come back. Do you miss me?"

"**We all miss you. Yamato, you can come back and be with us… We all love you."**

"I'll get a flight for Tokyo in a few days. I miss you Taka."

"**I miss you too Yamato."**

"Love you…bye…"

"**Love you too…bye Yama."**

He hung up. I knew that going to be with my band wasn't a great idea…but I needed to get away now.

"Yamato…dinner's ready," Sora said after knocking on my door.

"Okay," I opened it and walked with her to the kitchen.

We sat for awhile in silence until I broke the ice, "I have to go back to Tokyo in three days."

"Oh, I bet your band mates miss you."

"Yeah. They want me home."

"Home?! This is your home!" her voice raised three octaves.

I was quiet and I looked down at my food, "Not anymore."

She cried, "I'm sorry, it's the pregnancy. I can't handle my emotions well."

"It's okay Sora. I would invite you to come along, but my lifestyle isn't good for a pregnant woman or a baby."

"I know. I have a life here and you have one in Tokyo…its okay."

After dinner, I walked upstairs and went immediately to sleep.

"_Tai…promise me one thing…"_

"_A-anything Yama," he sobbed._

"_Just take care of Sora and the baby for me…"_

"_Oh Yamato…"_

Um... feel free to review and tell me something constructive. I dun want anything too negative. Well, I hope you enjoy my story in the least.

* * *


	5. Forgive

**Okay! How long have you been waiting for this chapter? God, I'm an idiot! I hope you all forgive me. The next few chapters aren't going to be friendly, sorry. I'll give a warning in the chapter that stuff happens that may not be suitable for anyone who has a weak heart.**

**So forgive me for never updating and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**By the way, yes, Yama was dreaming in the last chapter.**

_

* * *

_

"_Oh Yamato…"_

I opened my eyes. I was scared that my dream was real. I had been dying and Tai was crying and holding me…

What was the meaning of life?

Fuck! I remembered that in two more days, I had to put on a concert. That's why I had unconsciously wanted to call Takahiro!

My head hurt. I wanted to die.

At least that freak hasn't messed with me yet.

Had he?

I stumbled to the bathroom to wash my face. Looking at the mirror, I turned on the faucet. I splashed the water on my face and looked at it dripping off my face in the mirror.

"Yamato."

I jumped and looked at the doorway, "H-hi Sora."

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I nodded weakly, "I should pack my things and leave today Sora."

"Why is that?"

She brushed her teeth, "Because I have a concert and I have to get back."

"Okay then," she finished and kissed my cheek, "Happy Travels."

I called Takahiro again.

"**Hello Yama, what's going on?"**

"I'm coming back sooner than planned."

"**That's good news!"**

"Yeah, I got my ticket for today and I want you to pick me up at the airport."

"**I'll be there. Need anything else?"**

"Um…get me a coke okay?"

"**Of course. That all?"**

"Yeah. Love you bye."

"**Love you bye."**

I hung up and placed the phone on the nightstand. Deciding on music, I plucked my guitar off the wall and strummed.

_My beloved  
Don't cry, show me a smile.  
I didn't say I liked seeing tears, did I?_

My beloved  
It's all right, you're not lonely, now.  
Just when you're lonely, I'm lonely too?

My beloved  
Don't open your closed eyes just yet, ok.  
Just like that... just like that... but don't go to sleep

As I was about to laugh at the right part, Sora opened the door.

"What's going on?"

She smiled at me, "Oh nothing, someone's just here to see you."

"Who?"

She moved out of the way and I saw the most beautiful creature ever. Chocolate brown hair and caramel brown eyes were the features that were there, but they weren't the features I fell for. The perfect man stood in front of me next to the bad.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back.

He had tears in his eyes, "I talked to Takumi about what you said and it turns out that he has a record. I asked the coach about it and he verified it. I'm such an idiot to not believe you Yama. I'm so sorry," Tai whispered.

I brushed my fingers against his cheek. His tears slid down and I noticed that Sora had left. He kneeled on the floor and placed his head on my right knee. He sobbed for a minute before I helped him get on the bed.

"Tai, I forgive you. I'm sorry for being so stupid and bringing this problem on you."

He rubbed his eyes and hugged me, "I can protect you. Our friendship can overcome this, I promise."

"I'm going back to Tokyo tomorrow."

He just stared at me, "What if I did something stupid to make you stay?"

"Like what?"

"What would you want me to do to make you stay?"

"There isn't anything you can do," I lied to him.

I would have loved for him to tell me his feelings. But I would suffice with what he was about to do.

"Yama, I don't want you to leave."

"Why not?"

"I just realized what our friendship was like. We had so much fun back in high school. I remembered that I didn't want you to go to the Tokyo Draft and you didn't want me to go to that soccer camp. If I would've told you everything…I shouldn't listen to others and crack under pressure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yama, I wrote that letter because the guys in my cabin, even though they were your fans, they were against your choice as being bi-sexual."

"So, we could've stayed friends?"

He nodded.

"What were your true feelings back then?"

"I…it's easier to show."

I watched him. He got closer and brushed his lips on my cheek. I was scared of it, the thought he might leave me behind again.

"If you kiss me," I wrapped my arms around him, "you can't leave me," I felt tears slide down my face.

"I won't leave you ever again," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled a sad smile and felt his lips on mine. It was my moment of bliss.

_He didn't say it._

I ignored the voice and kissed Tai.

_I don't think he'll ever say it._

I kissed harder.

_That won't help you._

"Yama, calm down," he said in between kisses, "I'm not going anywhere."

_He'll leave you like before._

"Don't leave me."

"I already said I wouldn't Yama."

I grabbed his shoulders, "I'm serious Taichi!"

He nodded, "Okay, I promise not to leave."

I placed my forehead on his chest.

_Poor Takahiro. You won't be going back to him, will you Yamato?_

"Tai, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Come to Tokyo with me."

"W-what?!"

"Come to Tokyo and stay with the band!"

Tai was dumbfounded, "Why can't you stay?"

"I'm putting on a concert in two days, I have to go."

"Now that I promised not to leave, you'll leave me? Is this some sort of sick payback?"

I hugged him, "No, I want you to see Tokyo and I want us to stay together. Please come with me."

He nodded, "I'll ask my coach."

"I'm leaving tonight."

"I'll call him then."

"Okay."

Tai called him and sat with the phone on his ear and would reply when he needed to. Eventually, the man let Tai go and decided that he could go to Tokyo. They didn't have any games soon, so they could take vacation if needed.

I kissed Tai on the cheek, "All better."

He smiled, "This is strange, isn't it?"

"What's strange?"

"Us being together. I was so harsh and you can just take me back."

I put my hand on his head, "I just love you that much dumbass!"

He laughed, "Let's go get my stuff packed."

I walked down the street with Tai and knew that things would be okay.

* * *

Well......that was suckish. You don't have to review, this was crap. Review if you want to though.


End file.
